The Baylor College of Medicine Cancer Center (BCMCC) has established the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC) to provide systematic internal oversight of the scientific and research aspects of all cancer clinical protocols involving patients that are conducted in all BCMCC institutional facilities. All of our partner hospitals have agreed that all cancer-related clinical research conducted in their facilities will under the purview of BCMCC.